Demam
by Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan
Summary: Telpon berdering di tengah malam, dari seorang veteran muda yang (dipaksa) meminta pertolongan kepada seorang berstatus pahlawan kota untuk membantu dirinya yang tengah terkena demam. Fluff yang tidak terlalu bergula, karena masih benar-benar pemula. Juga ditambah sedikit bumbu emosional dan canda. Don't like? Don't read.


" _Halo? –huaaam– Siapa sih yang menelpon malam-malam begini?"_

" _Splen? Ini aku –uhuk– kau sudah tidur? Maaf kalau aku –uhuk,uhuk– mengganggu tidurmu."_

" _Oh? Flippy? Tumben sekali! Kau kenapa? Apa kau butuh bantuan? Suaramu sedikit berbeda dan kau juga sepertinya sedang batuk. Kau sedang sakit ya?"_

" _Yah begitulah... Maaf Splen –uhuk– mungkin ini agak memalukan, tapi sepertinya aku demam dan sekarang aku –uhuk– sedang tak kuat untuk melakukan apapun. Bisa kau kemari?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Demam**

 _A Happy Tree Friends Fanfiction, Also_

 _A Birthday Fic For My Beloved Friend ;3_

 _Pair: Splendid & Flippy_

 _Rate: T_

 _Genre: Fluff, Romance, Comfort, And Some Slight Humor_

 _Picture: To The Respective Owner_

 _Summary:_ Telpon berdering di tengah malam, dari seorang veteran muda yang (dipaksa) meminta pertolongan kepada seorang berstatus pahlawan kota untuk membantu dirinya yang tengah terkena demam. _Fluff_ yang tidak terlalu bergula, karena masih benar-benar pemula. Juga ditambah sedikit bumbu emosional dan canda. _Don't like? Don't read_.

 _Warning: Splendid X Flippy, Alternate AU, Still-A-Newbie-with-This-Theme Fluff, Super Mainstream Plot, Lots Of Typos and OOC, And Many More._

.

.

.

 _Don't like? Don't Read_

 _I Own Nothing But This Story_

 _Please Enjoy, And_

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah lama tenggelam di langit Happy Tree Town, dan sudah waktunya bagi para penghuni kota untuk segera terlelap. Tak terkecuali Splendid, seorang pahlawan kota seperti dirinya pun tentu saja perlu tidur. Ia lelah telah seharian penuh berurusan dengan duo maling kembar Shifty dan Lifty yang sering mengacau di kota. Untunglah, tadi siang mereka berdua berhasil tertangkap dan langsung dibawa ke penjara. Tapi, ah, pahlawan biru kita ini yakin besok pasti mereka akan segera melarikan diri dari bui, cepat atau lambat. Dan untuk itulah ia harus menyiapkan tenaga. Dirinya yang hanya berbalut kaus merah lengan pendek dan celana panjang birunya itu pun segera membalut dirinya dalam selimut hangat, bantal dan kasur yang empuk, serta hawa sejuk dari kamarnya yang nyaman dan menenangkan membuat matanya terasa begitu berat. Perlahan-lahan, kedua kelopak mata itu mulai menutup, dan pada akhirnya ia mulai memasuki alam mimpi—

 _KRIIIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIIIING!_

—Sampai sebuah telpon rumah yang terletak tepat di sebelah ranjangnya berdering kencang dan membuat kedua matanya langsung terbuka lebar. Tak tahan akan nyaringnya dering telpon, tapi juga tanpa ada keinginan untuk meninggalkan kasurnya, ia pun segera menggapai gagang telpon dan mendekatkannya ke telinganya.

"Halo? –huaaam– Siapa sih yang menelpon malam-malam begini?"

Suara serak di seberang telpon menjawab " _Splen? Ini aku –uhuk– kau sudah tidur? Maaf kalau aku –uhuk,uhuk– mengganggu tidurmu._ "

Tersadar akan siapa yang menelponnya, Splendid langsung bangkit membetulkan posisinya "Oh? Flippy? Tumben sekali! Kau kenapa? Apa kau butuh bantuan? Suaramu sedikit berbeda dan kau juga sepertinya sedang batuk. Kau sedang sakit ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada agak khawatir.

" _Yah begitulah... Maaf Splen –uhuk– mungkin ini agak memalukan, tapi sepertinya aku demam dan sekarang aku –uhuk– sedang tak kuat untuk melakukan apapun. Bisa kau kemari?_ "

"Tentu! Kapanpun kau butuh, Flip! Aku kerumahmu sekara—"

" _Tapi tolong, –uhuk– jangan hancurkan pintuku. Akan kubiarkan jendela kamarku terbuka. Kau bisa –uhuk,uhuk– masuk lewat jendela, kan? Jangan sampai kau juga menghancurkan jendelaku..._ "

"Ahahahaha, tentu saja bisa! Tenang saja, aku akan masuk secara hati-hati, aku tak mau kau terluka. Sementara menungguku, lebih baik sekarang kau hangatkan saja tubuhmu dulu, oke?"

" _Kalau begitu cepatlah, aku –uhuk– mulai menggigil disini._ "

"Roger kapten! Tunggu aku disana ya! Jangan pergi kemana-mana!"

Setelah menutup telpon, pemuda bersurai biru langit yang wajahnya tadi tertekuk dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk (karena tidurnya terganggu oleh dering telponnya sendiri yang cukup mengagetkan) langsung berubah segar, terlepas dari kantuk yang menggerayangi. Dengan semangat, Splendid berlari ke kamar mandi dan bergegas membasuh muka serta sedikit merapikan rambutnya. Ia tak ingin kelihatan berantakan, apalagi di depan Flippy. Ia harus tetap terlihat fit, lagipula ia hanya akan membuat Flippy marah jika datang dalam keadaan kusut. Sesegera mungkin ia pakai jaket dan kain penutup mata kesayangannya, dilanjut dengan memakai sepatu dari rak, mengunci pintu, kemudian terbang melesat menuju Minimarket. Menjenguk itu harus membawa sesuatu, kan?

.

.

.

 _Syukurlah_ , batin Splendid. Minimarket yang berada tak jauh dari kediamannya itu buka selama duapuluh empat jam, jadi ia tak perlu bersusah payah berputar-putar mencari tempat untuk berbelanja. Dengan segera, Splendid masuk dan mengambil keranjang belanja yang tersedia di samping pintu masuk dan langsung berkeliling mencari barang-barang yang akan dibeli. Langkahnya pun terhenti di depan rak yang berisikan berbagai cemilan manis.

"Huum... dimana mereka meletakkannya— Ah, itu dia! Hm? Diskon setengah harga? Waaah, kalau begitu aku bisa beli dua bungkus!"

Splendid tahu benar makanan kesukaan pemuda hijau itu; _Choco-chip Cookies_. Ia tak akan pernah lupa betapa cerahnya wajah sang veteran muda tersebut saat tengah menyantap kue satu ini. Ah, mungkin lain kali ia akan belajar memanggang pengannan ini. Siapa tahu dengan begitu Flippy (setidaknya) mau berlama-lama di rumahnya, tidak termasuk saat ia menagih ganti rugi pintu, jendela, atau atap yang dijebolnya saat mengunjungi pemuda bersurai hijau itu dengan todongan belati di tangannya. Dengan hati-hati, dipilihnya kudapan manis tersebut sesuai merek kesukaan Flippy dan dimasukkannya kedalam keranjang, yang kemudian ikut diisi bersama beberapa bungkus coklat seduh, obat demam, obat batuk, plester kompres, dan beberapa kaplet vitamin c hisap yang semua tanggal kadaluarsanya telah diperiksa dengan teliti oleh Splendid. Tak mungkin ia ingin membuat Flippy semakin sakit, kan? Splendid teramat sayang kepada Flippy untuk bisa berbuat sekejam itu.

Setelah yakin apa yang akan dibawanya menjenguk telah cukup, Splendid pun menenteng keranjangnya menuju meja kasir dan mengeluarkan semua isinya di sana.

"Wah, belanjaannya banyak sekali, Splendid! Kau kenapa? Lapar di tengah malam?" Goda Petunia, (yang tengah sip malam menjaga meja kasir) sambil melirik barang-barang belanjaan Splendid.

"Ahahahaha, katakanlah seperti itu. Tapi ini semua bukan untukku sih..."

"Benarkah? Lalu untuk siapa? Dan— Oh? Kenapa kau juga membeli obat demam? Kurasa kau baik-baik saja," cerocos gadis ayu bersurai biru gelap yang diikat dengan kunciran berhias bunga besar bewarna merah muda tersebut sambil memeriksa belanjaan Splendid dengan mesin _scan_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung plastik.

"Barusan Flippy menelponku, dia sedang demam dan aku ingin menjenguknya. Makanya aku tengah terburu-buru sekarang." Jelas Splendid sambil menyiapkan uang.

"Wah, kasihan sekali dia... Boleh titip salam? Semoga dia cepat sehat, dan ini belanjaanmu. Totalnya limapuluh ribu." Ujar Petunia sambil menyerahkan kantung belanjaan Splendid.

"Tentu saja boleh! Ah, ini uangnya," Splendid menyerahkan sejumlah uang dan mengambil kantung tersebut sambil menunggu Petunia memberikan struk belanjanya.

"Yak, terima kasih sudah berbelanja," tutur gadis itu sambil memberikan struk belanja kepada Splendid, "Dan jangan lupa sampaikan salamku untuknya ya!"

"Baiklah! Oya, kalau kau butuh pertolongan, teriak saja! Tidak baik kalau gadis sepertimu terus mengambil sip malam seperti ini! Tidak aman," seru Splendid sambil menyimpan struk belanjanya.

"Hahaha, kau memang pahlawan yang perhatian yah," ujar gadis itu sambil tertawa manis, "Tenang saja, ini malam terakhirku. Besok aku akan tukar jadwal dengan Toothy untuk dapat sip siang."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oke, aku berangkat dulu ya!" Splendid pun terbang meninggalkan Minimarket dengan kantung belanjaan dalam dekapan dan ia pun segera melesat menuju rumah Flippy.

.

.

.

Rumah tujuannya sudah di depan mata. Benar saja, jendela kamarnya terbuka, dan di dalam terlihat Flippy (yang hanya memakai kaus hitam lengan panjang, celana panjang, dan kalung _Dog-Tag_ favoritnya) berbaring dalam hangatnya selimut. Ingat akan tata krama, Splendid membuka sepatunya dan meletakkannya di bawah jendela, lalu membuka jaketnya dan meletakkannya diatas sofa bersama belanjaannya. Berusaha tak mengganggu, dengan perlahan ia melayang mendekati ranjang sang pemilik rumah yang sekarang tampak terbaring pucat.

"Flippy? Kau masih bangun? Ini aku, kau baik-baik saja?" Bisik Splendid dengan lembut sambil berusaha membangunkan Flippy dengan mengusap-usap lengannya pelan.

Mata sehijau hutan itu pun perlahan terbuka, "S-Splendid? Ugh, tolong bantu aku duduk..." Dengan hati-hati, ia dibantu oleh pemuda di depannya untuk duduk.

"Maaf, kalau aku datang agak lama. Aku pergi ke Minimarket dulu untuk membelikanmu obat. Oya, aku juga membelikanmu vitamin c yang enak dan _Choco-chip Cookies_ kesukaanmu! Kau suka merek ini, kan? Aku juga membelikanmu coklat untuk diseduh sebagai teman makan _cookies_ nya, karena aku tahu kau hanya punya kopi hitam. Itu tidak terlalu sehat, menurutku. Jadi, kubelikan beberapa bungkus untukmu!" Seru Splendid sambil memamerkan isi kantung belanjaannya.

"... Tidak usah repot-repot, Splen... Aku bahkan –uhuk– tak memintamu kesini..."

"Eh? Tapi tadi kan kau yang menelponku kalau kau sakit, dan kau juga yang memintaku untuk menemuimu? Makanya aku langsung belanja dan bergegas kemari. Tadi kau juga yang berpesan akan membukakan jendela sebagai tempatku masuk," cerocos Splendid sambil menunjuk jendela tempatnya masuk tadi.

Flippy hanya bisa berdecak kesal dengan muka masam, "Ck. Itu Fliqpy yang menelponmu, bukan aku... Tapi, –uhuk,uhuk– kau tidak menghancurkan apapun, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Lagipula aku khawatir setelah mendengarmu sakit begini. Bahkan tadi Petunia juga mendoakanmu supaya cepat sembuh. Jadi, apa kau sudah minum obat, Flip?"

Ekspresinya berganti seperti semula, kemudian menggeleng lemah "Belum... kupikir dengan tidur –uhuk, uhuk– panasku akan turun—"

Splendid menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening pucat Flippy, "Hm, tubuhmu memang panas sekali sih... Coba bandingkan denganku," Splendid mengambil tangan Flippy dan menempelkannya pada keningnya sendiri. "Wuah, bahkan tanganmu juga panas! Dimana kau menyimpan termometernya? Biarkan 'Dokter Splendid' yang hebat ini yang akan merawatmu sampai kau sembuh!"

"... Kotak P3K di ruang tamu... Dan, –uhuk– tidak ada dokter yang datang lewat jendela rumah pasiennya! Dasar –uhuk– pahlawan gadungan!"

"Ahahahaha! Sudahlah, untuk sekarang kau bersandar saja disini," Splendid mengambil bantal di sebelahnya untuk menyangga punggung Flippy dan membantunya membetulkan posisi agar pemuda itu bisa bersandar dengan nyaman, serta dilanjut dengan menyelimuti tubuh yang sedikit bergetar itu, "Aku hanya akan mencari termometermu, jangan pergi kemana-mana ya!"

"Mana mungkin –uhuk– aku pergi, menggerakkan tanganku saja sudah sulit..." Flippy hanya menunduk dan menyampirkan selimutnya naik sampai sebatas bahu.

"Oke-oke, tetap saja, jangan kemana-mana ya! Pastikan dirimu tidak kedinginan sampai aku kembali!" Ucap Splendid sambil bergegas melesat pergi ke ruang tamu.

.

.

.

"Ugh, dimana termometernya... aku harus cepat-cepat mengobati Flippy..." Gumam Splendid sambil terus mencari sebuah termometer dalam kotak P3K di ruang tamu Flippy. Yang ia temukan hanya beberapa gulung perban, sebotol alkohol, sebungkus kapas, dua botol cairan antiseptik, sebotol besar obat merah, dan sekotak plester. Flippy memang dikenal senang bertarung menggunakan berbagai belati dan pisau kesayangannya, maka tak heran jika isi kotak P3K miliknya memprioritaskan benda-benda pembalut luka. _Ah, laci apa ini?_ , pikir Splendid saat menemukan laci kecil di sudut bagian dalam kotak. Dibukanya laci tersebut, dan nampaklah sebuah termometer yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Dengan riang, ia membawa benda itu sambil kembali ke kamar Flippy.

"Flippy~ aku menemukan termometernya!"

"Kau –uhuk– lama sekali..." Ketus Flippy yang masih bersandar diatas ranjangnya.

"Kau sendiri tak bilang kalau kau menyimpannya di dalam laci! Sudah, ayo sekarang kita ukur suhu tubuhmu! Buka mulutmuuu~" Ujar Splendid sambil menyodorkan termometer di depan bibir pucat Flippy. Flippy pun membuka mulutnya dan menjaga sebagian ujung termometer tersebut agar tetap berada di dalam mulutnya, sambil menunggu angkanya menunjukkan suhu tubuhnya.

Hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Pemuda sewarna hijau hutan hanya diam menunggu termometernya untuk berhenti dan mengeluarkan bunyi tanda suhu tubuhnya selesai diukur. Sedangkan yang satunya, pemuda sewarna langit, hanya duduk di kursi yang ada di tepi kasur sambil memainkan ujung selimut yang dipakai 'pasiennya' tersebut. Jarinya terus menelusuri tekstur bahan yang disentuhnya. Semakin lama, jarinya semakin naik ke atas, dan mencapai helaian rambut Flippy. Iseng, diacak-acaknya rambut Flippy yang memang sudah sejak awal agak berantakan, menjadi lebih berantakan lagi. Tidak terima dirinya diganggu, dan dengan pandangan yang tajam, Flippy menepis tangan Splendid yang terus bermain-main di kepalanya. Belum jera juga, Splendid kembali mengacak-acak helai-helai hijau itu sambil tertawa-tawa, kali ini dengan kedua tangannya. Antara murni sifatnya yang memang suka iseng itu kambuh atau ia sedang mencari mati dengan menguji batas kesabaran sang veteran muda tersebut. Tentu saja, dengan kesal, Flippy langsung mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Splendid dan menghentikan keisengan pemuda berpenutup mata di depannya (yang sekarang tengah memajukan bibirnya) itu dengan senyum lebar penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Termometer berbunyi tepat setelah keduanya tersebut kembali terdiam. Splendid pun mengambil termometer dari mulut Flippy dan membaca angka yang tertera di sana.

"Wuah, tigapuluh sembilan koma sembilan derajat, Flip. Kau harus benar-benar minum obatmu! Ah, tapi kurasa obat demamnya untuk sebelum tidur saja. Kau minum obat batukmu saja dulu! Oke? Oh, kupakaikan plester demamnya juga ya!" Ucap Splendid sambil meletakkan termometer ke atas meja di sebelah ranjang dan mengambil botol obat batuk. Ia membaca jumlah dosis yang harus diberikan, menuangkan cairan pekat berwarna coklat dengan harum _mint_ dari dalam botol ke dalam sendok takar obat, dan mencoba membuat Flippy meminumnya.

"Oke, sekarang ayo buka mulut! Aaaaa~"

Yang disodori obat hanya diam, kemudian menggeleng dengan wajah kesal, "Aku tidak mau –uhuk, uhuk– kau suapi begitu! Lagipula, kenapa kau beli semua obat yang bentuknya cair? Kau kan tahu kalau –uhuk, uhuk– aku sudah terbiasa menelan pil! Kau pikir –uhuk– aku anak kecil, hah?!"

Dan yang dimarahi hanya tertawa, "Hahahaha, aku memang membeli obat ini agar aku bisa menyuapimu, kok! Tak usah begitu di depanku, aku suka kalau kau manja kepadaku~ Kalau kau mau menurut padaku, aku akan memperbolehkanmu untuk memakan kue itu. Bagaimana?" Tawar Splendid sambil tersenyum lembut, berusaha membuat Flippy mau meminum obatnya.

Setelah Flippy terdiam sebentar, dengan bibir yang sedikit mengkerucut, "... Hanya satu sendok ini saja, kan?"

Senyum Splendid semakin melembut, "—Dan kau boleh menghabiskan _cookies_ mu. Jadi? Bisa katakan 'Aaah~'?"

Dengan malu-malu, Flippy menurut dan membuka mulutnya, "A-aaah~" dalam sekali suap, ia menelan habis obat dari sendok yang disuapkan padanya.

Meletakkan sendok dan botol obat ke atas meja, Splendid mengambil plester demam dan menempelkannya pada dahi Flippy. Setelah yakin plester itu telah menempel, Splendid meraih sebungkus _Choco-chip Cookies_ , membuka bungkusnya, mengambil satu keping, dan menyodorkannya kedepan bibir Flippy.

Flippy memandanginya dengan heran, "Sudah kubilang aku—"

"—Tadi kubilang 'kalau kau menurut padaku' kan? Dan aku ingin menyuapimu. Sekarang, kau harus makan! Katakan 'Aaah~'" Splendid mengucapkan kalimat tadi dengan nada yang riang seperti biasa, tapi dengan itonasi yang agak mengancam pada beberapa bagian. Dengan sabar, ia masih berusaha memasukkan kue di tangannya ke dalam bibir tipis pucat yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Mendengar nada yang sedikit berbeda dari orang didepannya (yang sambil tersenyum lebar dengan sabar menyodorkan kudapan manis kesukaannya di depan bibirnya seperti ini) Flippy hanya pasrah saja dan membuka mulutnya, menggigit, lalu mengunyah-ngunyah dengan perlahan. Rasa _Choco-chip_ yang manis dan adonan _cookies_ yang lembut nan harum mulai memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Nikmat sekali. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mengambil sisa kue yang digigitnya tadi (yang masih berada di tangan Splendid) dan memasukkannya sendiri kedalam mulutnya. Benar-benar enak. Setelah menelan semua yang ada di dalam mulutnya, Flippy meraih sendiri sekeping kudapan kesukaannya itu dan menggigitnya, mengunyahnya, lalu menelannya lagi. Splendid hanya tersenyum lega memandanginya. _Akhirnya dia makan juga. Dari wajahnya, tampaknya ini memang benar-benar makanan kesukaannya. Makannya serius sekali! Lucunyaaa~_ pikir Splendid sambil terus memandangi Flippy yang mulai menghabiskan setengah bungkus _cookies_ nya. Flippy, yang sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Splendid sedang asyik makan, akhirnya menyadari sepasang mata yang memandang lurus padanya.

"Ada apa, Splen?" Tanyanya sambil lanjut mengunyah.

"Ah? Tidak ada, kau yang tengah makan seperti itu nampak lucu sekali~" Ucap Splendid sambil bertopang dagu, dengan senyum dan mata yang masih terfokus pada pemuda di depannya.

Yang dipandangi hanya terdiam dengan wajah polos, "... Kau mau juga? Aku jadi tidak enak kalau asyik makan sendirian..."

"Eh? Kalau kau selahap itu habiskan saja sendiri, Flip. Kau sedang sakit dan kau memang harus banyak makan. Aku memandangimu sedari tadi itu karena aku senang kau masih punya nafsu makan, itu saja." Tatapan biru langit pada hijau hutan itu mulai melembut, "Jadi, ayo, makanlah yang banyak agar kau cepat sembuh! Kalau kau sakit terus seperti ini juga tidak enak, kan?"

Flippy terdiam, menatap sekeping kue di tangannya, kemudian ganti menatap Splendid, "Tapi kalau kau juga sakit... Ah, nanti siapa yang akan mengganti rugi pintu rumahku yang masih jebol itu?! Huh! Bu-Bukannya aku takut kau mati dan aku tak bisa menemuimu, lho! Tidak, tidak sama sekali! Malah lebih bagus kalau kau tidak ada disini!" Dengus Flippy sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Splendid hanya tertawa hambar mendengarnya, "Ahahahaha, kalau begitu, apa aku boleh pergi sekarang?" Ucap Splendid sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"E-eh?" Flippy terperangah, tak menyangka pemuda di hadapannya akan berkata seperti itu.

"Iya, apa aku sudah boleh pergi? Sepertinya setelah minum obat tadi, kau mulai mendapatkan kembali nafsu makanmu. Itu artinya kau sudah mulai sembuh dan tugasku sebagai seorang pahlawan disini sudah selesai. Waktunya aku pergi—"

.

.

.

.

 _Grep_

.

.

.

.

"Tidak... tidak boleh... " Bisik Flippy yang ikut memaksakan kakinya untuk berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Splendid dengan erat, menahannya agar tak pergi.

"Kenapa? Kan kau sendiri yang secara tidak langsung menyuruhku untuk pergi?" Celetuk Splendid sambil mengusap-usap kepala bersurai hijau indah yang sedang menyembunyikan wajah di dadanya.

"Aku... tidak bermaksud begitu..."

Splendid terkekeh pelan, "Kalau begitu," ia meraih wajah Flippy dan menatap matanya, "Coba katakan apa maumu dengan jelas. Kalau tidak, aku akan pulang sekarang."

Flippy tertunduk, wajahnya betul-betul merah sekarang, "... Jangan pergi..." Bisiknya lirih dengan suara bergetar. Airmata frustasi pun sudah hampir menetes dari matanya.

Splendid pada akhirnya tak kuat lagi menahan tawa, "Ahahahaha! Baik-baik, aku tak akan pergi! Tadi itu aku hanya bercanda, dan, ayolah, jangan menangis seperti itu! Lagipula, bagaimana aku bisa pergi kalau sedari tadi kau bahkan tak melepaskan tanganmu dariku?" tanyanya disela-sela tawa.

"... Splendid bodoh... kau orang paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui... bodoh... Splendid bodoh!" Omel Flippy sambil memukuli dada Splendid sembari sesegukan membiarkan airmatanya yang mulai menetes.

Merasa dirinya sudah cukup keterlaluan sampai membuat pemuda di depannya itu menangis, Splendid balas memeluk tubuh yang sudah bergetar itu dengan lembut, menenangkan sosok yang selalu disayanginya. "Hey, kan sudah kubilang, tak usah seperti itu didepanku. Dan, oh, kurasa aku juga jadi ingin mencicipi kuemu itu, Flip. Boleh, kan? Bisa suapkan untukku?" Splendid (lagi-lagi) menggoda Flippy. Tapi, kali ini ia menurutinya dengan cepat. Flippy langsung meraih sekeping _cookies_ dan menyodorkannya didepan bibir Splendid.

"Bilang 'Aaah~'" titah Flippy sambil mengusap bekas-bekas airmatanya.

Terkikik geli, Splendid hanya mengulum senyum dan berpura-pura mengambek mengikuti gaya Flippy, "Aku tidak mau! Aku bukan anak kecil! Hmp!" Serunya sambil memalingkan wajah dan melipat kedua tangan di dada.

Flippy melongo sejenak melihatnya, kemudian memasang wajah memelas yang manja, "Kalau begitu... Aku minta maaf atas tingkahku tadi, Splen... Ayolah, satu gigitan saja, ya? Mau, ya?"

Splendid merona. Benarkah seorang Flippy, mau memelas kepadanya? Bisa saja semua ini karena faktor demam yang menyebabkan otak Flippy sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Tapi tetap saja, dengan isi kepala yang tengah _melayang_ entah kemana, Splendid menggigit kue yang disuapkan secara baik-baik oleh Flippy. Oh, betapa senang hatinya saat ini. Ditambah dengan rasa manis yang tengah menyebar di dalam mulutnya, rasanya benar-benar enak, membuat semuanya terasa sempurna bagi Splendid. Tanpa sadar, ia hanya mengunyah sambil tersenyum dan melamun dalam bahagia.

"Splen? Splendid? Sudah selesai belum? Ini, ayo bilang 'Aaah~'" Flippy menunggunya membuka mulut dan kembali menyuapkan potongan kue di tangannya.

Ah, Splendid rasa ia bisa mati bahagia sekarang. Terlebih mereka punya dua bungkus besar _cookies_. Terima kasih banyak kepada Minimarket dekat kediamannya itu yang memberikan diskon sehingga Splendid bisa membeli banyak. Mungkin ia juga akan segera menemui Petunia besok pagi untuk hal ini. Dan, oh, ingatkan ia juga untuk segera belajar memanggang resep _cookies_ ini pada seorang gadis tetangga pemalunya yang berambut merah panjang itu, Flippy juga suka memesan _cookies_ padanya. Ah, pokoknya, sekarang ia tengah berada di surga dunia miliknya sendiri.

Flippy mulai angkat suara, "Uhm, Splen?"

Splendid (yang masih dengan ekspresi penuh kebahagiaannya) menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil, "Ya, Flippy?"

"Itu... mungkin aku berbohong soal 'tak ingin kau ada disini', tapi... Kalau soal tagihan ganti rugi pintu rumahku itu jangan harap aku melupakannya, ya! Jangan lupa kau lunaskan!"

Splendid langsung _down_ "... Baik..."

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa kali saling suap-menyuap, _cookies_ pun habis dan obat demam pun telah diminum oleh Flippy (tentu saja dengan suapan penuh cinta dari Splendid~). Malam telah benar-benar larut dan jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah duabelas malam.

"Flip, ini sudah larut sekali! Kita sudah harus tidur! Eh tunggu— apa panasmu sudah turun?" Splendid menempelkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Flippy, "Waah, Syukurlah panasmu sudah turun! Batukmu juga sudah berhenti kan?"

"Iya, tapi masih agak gatal sedikit... dan badanku masih agak lemas..."

"Tenang saja! Mungkin tiga hari lagi kau akan sembuh total, dan selama itu aku akan belajar memanggang _Choco-chip_ _Cookies_ itu untukmu! Bagaimana?" Seru Splendid sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Flippy.

Bola mata hijau berbinar-binar. Dengan wajah sumringah, diraihnya tangan Splendid dan digenggamnya dengan penuh perasaan, "Benarkah? Terima kasih Splendid! Kutunggu _cookies_ buatanmu!"

(Lagi,) Splendid merona. "I-iya..."

"Dan, karena sekarang sudah malam sekali, kau kuizinkan bermalam disini. Kau mau tidur dimana, Splen?"

Sudah bisa melihat Flippy memelas padanya, juga disuapi, dan sekarang dapat tawaran tidur bersama? Tentu saja Splendid tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka seperti ini! Dia benar-benar sudah bisa mati bahagia sekarang.

"Uhm... sejujurnya... A-aku kurang nyaman tidur di sofa... Dan rumahmu tidak ada kamar tamu, kan? Tapi tidak enak juga kalau—"

"Ah, benar juga... Kau kan sudah bersusah payah merawatku, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu tidur di sofa? Kau tidur saja denganku!"

"Eh? Memangnya tidak apa-apa?"

"Aah, tenang saja! Kasurku masih agak luas kok! Kau tak gampang tertular penyakit remeh seperti ini, kan? Ayo sini!"

Splendid jatuh terduduk diam di lantai dengan wajah semerah tomat.

.

.

.

 _Hah_?

.

.

.

 _Demi apa?_

.

.

.

 _DEMI APA? DEMI APA? DEMI APA HARI INI AKU JUGA BISA TIDUR DENGANNYA? DEMI APAAAAAA?_

.

.

.

 _KYAAAAAAAA! MIMPI APA AKU SEMALAM BISA SAMPAI SEBERUNTUNG INI? APAPUN YANG TELAH MEMBUAT FLIPPY BISA DEMAM SAMPAI SEPERTI INI, TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAAAAAAK!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Splendid masih berada dalam alam khayalnya, Flippy hanya menepuk-nepuk bantal-bantalnya agar lebih empuk. Ia sudah siap tidur sekarang, hanya tinggal menunggu mata biru langit itu kembali ke dunia nyata dan dia akan segera tidur. Tapi, ayolah, ini sudah hampir duapuluh menit dan dia masih belum sadar juga! Iseng, Flippy melempar bantal yang tadi ditepuk-tepuknya dan berhasil dengan tepat mengenai wajah Splendid.

"Umph! Flippy?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Omel Splendid tidak terima dijadikan sasaran lemparan bantal yang menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Kau melamun terus dari tadi! Aku mengantuk –hoaaaaam– menunggumu sadar. Sekarang, ayo tidur!"

Flippy menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong kasurnya, mengisyaratkan Splendid untuk berbaring disana. Splendid langsung meraih bantal yang tadi dilemparkan padanya dan berbaring di tempat yang di tepuk Flippy, tepat bersebelahan dan berhadapan dengan tampang rupawan yang dikaguminya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan. Bermaksud menghindar, ia berbalik memunggungi Flippy dan meraih ujung selimut lalu menaikkannya sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya, juga memeluk guling yang ada di sebelahnya. Splendid pikir Flippy akan diam dan langsung tidur, tapi tidak. Bahkan, Flippy memeluknya dari belakang.

"F-Flippy!"

"Kau mengambil guling yang biasa kupeluk saat tidur. Masa aku tidak boleh memelukmu sebagai gantinya?"

Splendid diam. Iya, dalam diam ia diam-diam menikmati pelukan Flippynya tercinta.

"Kenapa diam? Apa kau suka kupeluk begini? Sama seperti tadi aku memohon untuk menyuapimu? Atau, seperti saat aku menawarimu untuk tidur denganku?" Beber Flippy dengan seringai lebar.

Okeh, Splendid _skak mat_. Beku di tempat. Terbongkar sudah.

"Hahaha! Splen, sebenarnya aku tak segalak itu. Tadi aku juga tak menyangka kalau orang yang selalu menempeliku, tiba-tiba bilang ingin pergi dengan tawa datar begitu. Aktingmu hebat sekali!"

Splendid menyadari nada yang sedikit menyindir dari lawan bicaranya, dan dengan perasaan menyesal ia pun langsung berbalik "... Maaf... Aku tak bermaksud—"

Flippy mengisyaratkannya agar diam, "Shhh, semua orang punya sisi yang tak mereka tunjukkan pada yang lain, kan? Aku bisa manis begini juga, hanya... di depan orang yang kusayangi saja..."

Splendid menatap mata hijau itu dengan penuh harap "... Benarkah? Kau... menyayangiku?"

Flippy mengeratkan dekapannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Splendid, "... Selalu... Aku menyayangimu, Splen..."

Splendid tersentuh mendengarnya. Hatinya menghangat. Ia pun mendekap Flippy dengan lembut, "Aku juga menyayangimu..."

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat, Flippy memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua, "Mm, Splen..."

"Iya Flip?

"Jangan sampai hanya karena aku berkata seperti tadi kau jadi melupakan soal ganti rugi pintu rumahku ya!"

"Tenang, besok aku akan bongkar celenganku itu, oke?"

"Dan, satu hal lagi..."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau bilang, kau juga menyayangiku, kan?"

"Iya, apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja... Siapa yang lebih kau sayangi? Aku? _Atau aku_?"

Splendid membeku ketika mendengar perubahan suara yang begitu drastis dari pemuda dalam dekapannya ini. Perlahan-lahan, ia memberanikan diri memeriksa warna mata Flippy. Benar saja—

—Mata _**kuning keemasan**_.

MATI.

" _Kau tak menjawab? Aku tanya lagi, siapa yang lebih kau sayang, hm?_ " Ucap Fliqpy, sang alter ego psikopat milik Flippy, dengan seringainya yang berbahaya balik menatap Splendid.

Splendid benar-benar tak mampu bergerak. Barang mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata buas itu saja ia tak mampu. Segalak-galak apapun Flippy padanya, ia lebih takut pada pribadi satu ini.

" _Hey, mungkin sekarang tubuh ini agak lemah, tapi bukan berarti aku tak bisa meminjamnya untuk bersenang-senang, kan?_ " Seringai itu semakin melebar tatkala ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, " _Kau sudah bersenang-senang bersama Flippy, tidak adil namanya kalau aku tak boleh meminta bagian darimu! Benar?_ " Lanjutnya sambil mengusap wajah yang ketakutan di hadapannya.

"Tapi, di-dimana Flippy? Apa dia baik-baik s-saja?" Splendid berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tak bergetar, tapi pita suaranya tak bisa diajak kompromi untuk saat ini.

Fliqpy tertawa ringan, " _Hahaha, tak usah khawatirkan dia. Aku bahkan bisa muncul sekarang ini pun karena aku yang meminta secara baik-baik. Aku dan Flippy, yaah, bisa dianggap 'damai' lah._ "

Splendid merasa sedikit kekhawatirannya telah berkurang, meski ia masih takut akan pribadi di depannya ini. Hey, dialah satu-satunya orang yang selalu _hampir_ bisa membunuhnya. Bagaimana ia tak ketakutan? Dilihatnya kembali mata emas menyala yang biasanya dipenuhi hasrat membunuh haus darah itu mulai... melembut?

" _Boleh kuceritakan sesuatu? Awalnya, begitu aku menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya, aku menyuruhnya untuk memberitahumu, karena kadang ia tak suka memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri. Karena ia begitu keras kepala, terpaksa kuambil alih dulu tubuhnya untuk menelponmu. Hahaha, makanya jangan heran kalau di telpon tadi suaranya agak berbeda!_ "

 _Ah, pantas saja..._ pikir Splendid. "Tapi, kenapa kau begitu percaya padaku, sampai berusaha memaksanya untuk menelponku?"

" _Hey, itu pertanyaan konyol. Kau ini kan pahlawan kota, apa yang salah jika berusaha percaya padamu? Lagipula, kau satu-satunya orang yang tak akan lari ketakutan saat melihatku muncul._ "

"Be-benar juga sih..."

" _Baiklah, saatnya aku meminta bagianku~_ " Fliqpy mengacak-acak surai biru yang sudah awut-awutan itu, " _Mungkin, keberadaanku ini memang cuma 'penyakit'... Tapi, aku tetap bagian dari Flippy. Jadi, bisa katakan kata sayang juga untukku?_ " Bisik sang alter di telinga Splendid dengan nada yang sedikit muram. Bahkan, hey, seringai gila yang sering dipajangnya itu ikut sirna.

Ini benar-benar tidak biasa bagi Splendid, dicintai oleh sang pemilik tubuh asli juga alter egonya. Tapi, tentu ia tak akan menolaknya, kan? Ditariknya Fliqpy kedalam rengkuhannya dan diusap pula punggungnya, ia sudah tak takut lagi.

"Aku menyayangimu. Semua bagian dari dirimu, tanpa terkecuali. Karena jika aku hanya menyayangi Flippy saja, berarti rasa sayangku padanya belum sempurna. Jadi... aku menyayangimu, Fliqpy..." tutur Splendid dengan lembut. Hening sesaat, sebelum orang dalam dekapannya ini mulai tertawa pelan.

" _Ahahaha, Itu... manis sekali... Terima kasih sudah mau memenuhi permintaan konyolku, dan kau bisa bertemu dengan Flippy sekarang,_ " Fliqpy menutup sepasang mata emas miliknya, yang kemudian kembali membuka dan berganti dengan tatapan hijau teduh. Mata Flippy.

"Hai Splendid, aku kembali," ujarnya sambil merekah senyum, "Yang tadi itu, apa kau serius? Karena sudah pasti aku juga mendengarnya," tanya Flippy memastikan ucapan Splendid barusan.

"Tentu saja aku serius! Mana bisa aku mengatakan sayang padamu kalau aku tak menyayangimu seutuhnya?"

Flippy masih tersenyum dan kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, "Kalau begitu, _kami_ tanya sekali lagi. Siapa yang lebih kau sayangi? Aku—" Flippy membuka mata kanannya, _hijau_. "— _Atau_ _aku_?" lalu membuka mata kirinya, _emas_.

Kali ini, tak ada yang namanya rasa takut bagi Splendid untuk menjawab. Ditangkupnya wajah Flippy yang kini memiliki dua warna mata berbeda dan ditempelkannya keningnya pada kening pemuda tercintanya.

"Aku menyayangi kalian berdua, dan aku mencintai kalian seutuhnya. Karena jika aku hanya mencintai salah satu dari kalian, berarti aku bahkan tak pantas untuk pernah dicintai siapapun!"

Lega akan jawaban yang penuh keyakinan itu, Flippy (dan Fliqpy) tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Splendid di kiri dan kanan dengan lembut. Saling menempelkan kening kembali, Flippy (dan Fliqpy) kembali memejamkan mata. " _Senang bisa mendengarnya... Sekarang sudah malam, kalian berdua harus tidur. Aku pergi dulu. Selamat tidur,_ " saat ia kembali membuka mata, sebelah mata emas telah kembali digantikan oleh hijau. "Selamat tidur juga, Fliqpy," lirih Flippy pada alternya yang kembali _ke dalam_ , dan membalik diri memandangi langit-lagit kamarnya, "Doakan aku cepat sembuh, Splen..."

Splendid bangun dan menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya serta mengacak rambut hijau itu sambil berusaha menggelitiki tubuh di bawahnya "Tentu saja aku akan mendoakanmu agar cepat sembuh! Lagipula, nanti siapa lagi yang akan menjadikanku sasaran lempar pisau-pisaumu?" ucapnya polos sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Aah, Splendid! Hentikan! Ini sudah malam! Aku ingin tidur!" omel Flippy sambil menahan serangan gelitikan Splendid. Menyerah, pemuda itu menghentikan aksinya dan ikut merebahkan diri di samping Flippy, menyelimuti diri mereka, dan merengkuh hangat tubuh itu sambil memejamkan mata.

"Selamat tidur, Flippy..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Sweet) End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyaaaaaaaaaah, akhirnya kelar juga! Setelah sekian lama dikekang oleh bombardir serangan otak dan psikologis seluruh siswa-siswi sedunia (baca: UAS, yang hebatnya isi rapot nggak sengenes apa yang saya perkirakan, HOREEEEEEEEE *nenggak Fr*it T*a ala nenggak bir*) saya bisa juga _post_ cerita lagi! Yeaaaaaaay! XD Maaf kalo semisal itu _fluff_ nya kerasa kurang bergula, saya itu masih bener-bener seorang pemula yang kekurangan asupan MASO dan gula... apalagi itu juga entah kenapa ada _feels_... cara deskripsi yang belum bener... penistaan Flippy (BANGET)... belum lagi ntu alur berantakan begitu... dan yang paling hebat, saya berani-beraninya membuat ff ini untuk ulangtahun teman saya... Ya ampun... semuanya, maafkan saiaaaaaaa! ;_; dan, _happy birthday_ _my friend_ ~ Maaf kalo ini dirasa kepanjangan, dan moga dikau panjang umur, sehat selalu, dan makin jago dalam berkarya dan berprestasi! Amiiiin X3

Cuma sekedar ngasih tau aja, gambar _cover_ nya itu buat _scene_ terakhir yang gelitikan itu. FF ini aja sebenernya dapet ide setelah ngobrak-abrik folder gambar dua mahluk(?) ini, daripada mubazir ide ya mending saya tulis aja. Skalian buat hadiah ultah temen saya juga toh, hihihihi~ Uhm... kalo ada yang mikir 'Ni Splendid kayaknya menang banyak ya' emang maksud saya gitu kok, kasian ntu tupai terbang pahlawan biru kita disiksa sang beruang hijau terus-terusan, kali-kali dibikin bahagia lah~ #ditebasFlippydanFliqpy

Oya, _line_ dialog kesukaan saya itu yang ' _Shhh, semua orang punya sisi yang tak mereka tunjukkan pada yang lain, kan? Aku bisa manis begini juga, hanya... di depan orang yang kusayangi saja..._ ' dan ' _Aku menyayangi kalian berdua, dan aku mencintai kalian seutuhnya. Karena jika aku hanya mencintai salah satu dari kalian, berarti aku bahkan tak pantas untuk pernah dicintai siapapun!_ '. Dua dialog ini yang paling manis kalo menurut saya, dan sebagai bukti kalau saya tengah kekurangan gula. Yang punya asupan gula ato MASO bagi-bagi dooong~ /maubanget.

Eniwey, jika anda ingin menyampaikan typo, kesalahan ejaan, saran, kritik, atau pujian dan sebagainya #pengenbanget kepada saya, mohon beritahu saya lewat kolom _review_ , karena disini kita semua juga masih perlu banyak belajar. Apalagi saya juga ingin ikut meramaikan _fandom_ dan _pair_ pertama saya ini, dan saya juga masih tergolong baru disini. Jadi, mohon bantuannya semua! ^ ^

Akhir kata, jika anda sekalian berkenan silahkan pencet tombol _fav_ , _follow_ , dan anda juga bisa menulis pendapat anda di kolom _review_ yang terdapat di halaman ini. Profil saya juga silahkan dicek. Semua pendapat anda akan jadi sangat berarti untuk saya. Tapi, _no flame, okay_? Yak, sekian dari saya si penulis amatiran pemabok(?) Fr*it T*a, dan salam manis untuk kalian semua! XD

Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan


End file.
